Pokemon Mythology
by DragonSoul388
Summary: This is the story of the Trojan war, except with the characters as pokemon! Follow Achilles through the Iliad, and Oddyseus through the Oddessy with many dangerous pokemon and challenges along the way.  It is a lot cooler than it sounds.


**This is my first fan fiction and I decided to write about the Trojan War, and some of the other Greek Mythologies but with pokemon as the characters. I know that some of my choices for the character's pokemon form may be confusing, but I have my reasons. And I am sorry if you don't know any of the original myths, I will be adding my own ideas. Well, I know I will have fun with this story and I hope you enjoy it.**

Pokémon Mythology

Today is the summer solstice and on this day, all of the gods celebrate the wonderful season. All of the gods, even the minor gods, visit Mt. Olympus for a large party. They have fun and pass the time by challenging others to competitions. The gods live on the peak of Mt. Olympus which rests above the clouds. The sun was setting and the party was going to end very soon.

This story begins here. Eris, a small but powerful Mew and the goddess of chaos, loved volunteering the other gods in endless argument and challenges. Being the goddess of chaos, her job was to start major and dangerous conflicts. Toward the end of the Solstice party, Eris manages to cause the biggest conflict in the history of Greece.

Eris gently floats to a group of three other goddesses. Athena, a fierce Rayquaza, and goddess of war and wisdom. Hera, a powerful Suicune, is goddess of marriage and is the wife to Zeus, the great Arceus. The third goddess is Aphrodite, the beautiful Cresselia, the goddess of love and beauty. These goddesses were in the middle of a discussion when Eris arrived.

"Well, aren't you looking great today Aphrodite." said the approaching Mew.

The goddesses turn to face Eris. "Why thank you Eris, you don't look too bad yourself" replied Aphrodite her crescent head shining in the setting sun.

"I would say that you are probably the most beautiful goddess on Mt. Olympus." complemented Eris.

"Hmph, I really doubt that. I am the most beautiful goddess. I mean I am the queen of Olympus after all." said Hera, her purple main flowing gracefully.

"You are all wrong, I am the most beautiful here." argued Athena.

"Both of you can dream on, I am the goddess of _Beauty." _countered Aphrodite.

"Hey, there is no need to fight… yet. Let's make this a contest" suggested Eris excitedly as the small Mew grabbed a small, but shiny and beautiful golden apple from an apple tree. "The most beautiful goddess gets this golden apple."

"Well then, give it to me. It rightfully belongs to me!" exclaimed Athena as she grabbed the apple in her sharp claws.

Hera jumped in a blue flurry and snatched it from Athena, "Nope, it belongs to the Queen of the gods." she cried out. At this point, all of the other Olympians were watching the struggle.

"Give it here! I am the goddess of beauty!" yelled Aphrodite as she used psychic to take the apple. Eris at this point was giggling, almost laughing at the chaos she had caused.

After another minute of the fighting, Zeus roared, "ENOUGH!"

The goddesses stopped and looked up at the Arceus. Then Zeus continued in a calmer tone, "Ladies, there is no need to fight. I know a simpler way to solve this."

"What is it?" asked Athena.

Zeus smiled, "We get a mortal to decide"

"That seems fair to me" said Hera who was currently holding the golden apple. The other goddesses nodded in agreement.

"And I know just the mortal. He is honest and will make the choice without a problem." said Zeus.

"Who?" asked Aphrodite.

"Paris, son of Priam and prince of Troy."

Paris, a young but strong Gallade, was just getting to sleep. He needed his rest, for him and his older brother Hector, the fierce Typhlosion, were sailing to Sparta the next day to sign a treaty of peace between Sparta and Troy.

As he dreamed, he eventually began to dream about a large mountain with many beautiful temples. It seemed to float above the clouds. Paris was in a wonderful garden filled with amazing flowers.

"Where… where am I?" he asked as he looked around the garden. Something told the Gallade that this was no normal dream.

"You are on Mt. Olympus, our home," came a deep and powerful voice. Just then, four large creatures appeared apparently out of thin air.

"Mt… Olympus? The home of the…" Paris mumbled before going wide eyed and bowing, "… the gods." He finished.

"Yes Paris, we have called on you to help us solve a small problem," said Zeus.

Paris looked off and looked up and named them off, "Zeus, Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite? What could the gods possibly want with me?" he asked, surprised.

Zeus motioned to the goddesses and replied, "Here are three of the most beautiful goddesses on Mt. Olympus. They are having a small argument about who is the most beautiful."

Then a golden apple appeared out of nowhere in front of Paris. "Woah!" he exclaimed, looking at it curiously.

"I brought you here to settle the conflict. Take the apple and give it to the goddess you see as the most beautiful," ordered Zeus. The goddesses were all looking at Paris, each expecting to win.

Paris looked at the apple, understanding his task, then grabbed it. He shivered as the cold apple sent chills into him. Then he looked up at the goddesses and stared at them for a minute.

When he made his choice he turned to Zeus. "I have made my choice, but what will happen to the goddesses I don't choose, surely they will be mad at me," said Paris, concerned.

"Hmmm, your concern is understandable. Very well, you have my protection from the two goddesses you don't chose.

Paris bowed to Zeus, "Thank you," he said then turned to the goddesses and approached them. He raised his arm and handed the apple to Aphrodite, "Aphrodite, in my eyes, you are the most beautiful goddess here."

Hera and Athena vanished in anger as Aphrodite took the apple carefully. "Thank you Paris, you have made the right choice. As a gift for your help, I will make the beautiful woman, Helen, Queen of Sparta, fall in love with you," she offered.

Paris was stunned for a second, but bowed and said, "Thank you Aphrodite." Then she too vanished.

"You may go now," said Zeus. Paris bowed to him and everything vanished into darkness.


End file.
